Conventionally, as a coil terminal, for example, as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-71510, there has been a coil terminal used in a switching device that drives a contact mechanism block contained inside a sealed case, which is airtightly sealed, by an electromagnet block arranged outside the sealed case, wherein magnetic pole portions which are one-end portions of a pair of iron cores making up the electromagnet block are arranged in a bottom surface of the sealed case, respectively, and other-end portions of the pair of iron cores are connected to each other by a yoke, and both end portions of a movable iron piece of the contact mechanism block are attracted and stuck to, and depart from the magnetic pole portions of the iron cores, respectively, based on excitation and degauss of the electromagnet block.
In the foregoing switching device, as shown in FIG. 2, coils 31 wound in spools 32 are connected to lead wires not shown through relay terminals 34, 35 and coil terminals 36, 36.